


More Than Just the Cereal

by gaydandelions



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, M/M, maybe more chapters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydandelions/pseuds/gaydandelions
Summary: Jack steals Davey's favorite cereal and disappears for three years.





	More Than Just the Cereal

"Ey, Dave! What the hell?!"  


"'What the hell?'" David stared at Jack incredulously. "You're asking _me _'what the hell?!' Jack, you ate all my goddamn cereal! I woke up one morning and it was just gone! It's not like I left that shit lyin' around, either! I keep my honey bunches hidden! And I woke up to an empty bed and empty stash!"  
__

____"You're mad," Jack said slowly, trying to assess the situation, "about the cereal?"_  
_

"Yes. I'm mad about the fucking cereal, Jack!"  


___Dave's voice cracked with that one and suddenly Jack was no longer concerned about his jaw that was throbbing where Dave had clocked him. He looked up from his shuffling feet and noticed the sheer uncertainty and pain in Davey's eyes. Jack had done that. Fuck.  
_ _ _

___"I mean, I knew from the day you asked me out that you would eventually get bored of me."  
_ _ _

___Shit. There's no way Jack was gonna know how to deal with this. With the consequences of his actions.  
_ _ _

___"Dave, I didn't—"  
_ _ _

___"Let. Let me finish, Jack." David's tone was clipped, and it scared Jack, so he shut up. Davey took a deep breath to try and steel himself despite the tears now dripping steadily down his face.  
_ _ _

___"I knew that our relationship had an expiration date. I knew that living here in New York with a deadweight like me wouldn't curb your desire to see the world." Dave threw his arms up and let out a strangled laugh that made Jack feel like he's been decked again.  
_ _ _

___"I knew you would inevitably leave me. Whether it'd be for someone more your speed or just to get outta the city, I couldn't tell. After that night, though, I could feel it coming. I just thought," David looked up now, making eye contact with Jack for the first time in this conversation.  
_ _ _

___If it were possible to physically feel heartbreak, Jack felt it then. While Jack had been able to see the emotion in Davey's eyes before, it was on a completely different level with their eyes connected. Jack could see everything, though he wished it weren't there for him to see. Wished he hadn't put that loneliness there. Because Jack had done this. Dave was crying openly at this point, his shoulders shaking, tears streaking his face and dripping from his chin, breath ragged between words. Jack had done this. Why had he done this?  
_ _ _

___"I hoped you would have the basic human decency to tell me you were leaving. Or to let me know if you were leaving New York or me. Or to leave a goddamn note to let me know anything at all! To contact me at some point in the past three fucking years, Jack! For all I knew, you were fucking dead!"  
_ _ _

___David took yet another deep breath and grabbed the front door of his apartment, both to steady himself and in preparation to slam it in Jack's awful, beautiful face.  
_ _ _

___"Just go, Jack. I'm not dealing with this today. Just—" he looked into his apartment before turning back to face Jack. "Yeah, just go. I don't want to look at you."  
_ _ _

___With that, Dave shut the door. Jack was left standing in the hall, jaw bruised and lip busted for all the wrong reasons, for once not wanting to go anywhere._ _ _


End file.
